verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Weltbank
Die in Washington, D.C. (USA) angesiedelte Weltbankgruppe hatte ursprünglich den Zweck, den Wiederaufbau der vom Zweiten Weltkrieg verwüsteten Staaten zu finanzieren. Sie umfasst die folgenden fünf Organisationen, die jeweils eine eigene Rechtspersönlichkeit besitzen, sich aber im Eigentum der Mitgliedstaaten befinden: *'Internationale Bank für Wiederaufbau und Entwicklung' (International Bank for Reconstruction and Development – IBRD; auch: World Bank) *'Internationale Entwicklungsorganisation' (International Development Association – IDA) *'Internationale Finanz-Corporation' (International Finance Corporation – IFC) *'Multilaterale Investitions-Garantie-Agentur' (Multilateral Investment Guarantee Agency – MIGA) *'Internationales Zentrum für die Beilegung von Investitionsstreitigkeiten' (International Centre for Settlement of Investment Disputes – ICSID) Die Organisationen der Weltbankgruppe sind durch verwaltungsmäßige Verflechtungen und durch einen gemeinsamen Präsidenten (im Fall der ICSID als Vorsitzender des Verwaltungsrates) verbunden. Der Begriff "Weltbank" (im Ggs. zu "Weltbankgruppe") umfasst nur die beiden ersten der fünf oben angeführten Organisationen. Gemeinsame Kernaufgabe Wirtschaftsförderung durch Beratung, Finanzierung und Vermittlung zu Dritten bzw. Mischfinanzierungen Die gemeinsame Kernaufgabe dieser Institutionen ist, die wirtschaftliche Entwicklung von weniger entwickelten Mitgliedsländern durch finanzielle Hilfen, durch Beratung und technische Hilfe zu fördern, und so zur Umsetzung der internationalen Entwicklungsziele beizutragen (vor allem den Anteil der Armen an der Weltbevölkerung bis zum Jahr 2015 um die Hälfte reduzieren zu helfen). Sie dienen auch als Katalysator für die Unterstützung durch Dritte. Langfristige Kredite zu günstigen Konditionen für konkrete Projekte oder Programme, die bestimmte Kriterien erfüllen Dies geschieht vornehmlich durch die Vergabe von langfristigen Darlehen zu marktnahen Konditionen (IBRD) beziehungsweise zinslosen, langfristigen Krediten (IDA) für Investitionsprojekte, umfassende Reformprogramme und technische Hilfe, zunehmend auch durch die Förderung der privatwirtschaftlichen Entwicklung durch die Beteiligung an Firmen IFC und durch die Übernahme von Garantien 1974 haben die Gouverneursräte der Weltbank und des IWF auf Wunsch der Entwicklungsländer einen gemeinsamen Ministerausschuss über den Transfer von finanziellen Ressourcen in Entwicklungsländer eingesetzt - das Development Committee. Das DC hat 24 Mitglieder, die die gesamte Mitgliedschaft der Weltbankgruppe und des IWF vertreten, und tagt zweimal im Jahr. Seine Aufgabe ist es, die Gouverneursräte der Bank und des IWF über wichtige Entwicklungsfragen und über die für die wirtschaftliche und soziale Entwicklung in den Entwicklungsländern erforderlichen Ressourcen zu beraten. Im Laufe der Zeit hat das DC auch Fragen des Handels und des globalen Umweltschutzes in seine Beratungen einbezogen. Die Weltbank veröffentlicht jährlich den Weltentwicklungsbericht, der jeweils einem übergreifenden und für die aktuelle Entwicklungsdiskussion bedeutsamen Thema gewidmet ist. Er fasst in seinen detaillierten Analysen nicht nur den Diskussionsstand zusammen, sondern gibt vor allem auch entscheidende Anstöße und bringt die internationale Debatte über Entwicklung um wichtige Schritte voran. Weitere zentrale Weltbank-Berichte sind der Global Economic Prospects, und Doing Business. Die Private Sector Development ist eine Strategie der Weltbank, die Privatisierung in Entwicklungsländern voranzutreiben, sie ist für alle Teile der Weltbank gültig, und alle anderen Strategien müssen auf PSD abgestimmt sein. Auch die Vergabe von Krediten ist an grundlegende Reformen im Sinne der PSD geknüpft, die private Herstellung von Infrastruktur soll gefördert werden: es wird argumentiert, dass die öffentliche Hand öffentliche Unternehmen bevorzuge und einen Wettbewerb verhindere (vgl. Strukturanpassungsprogramme). Bisherige Präsidenten der Weltbankgruppe Gemäß gängiger Praxis stellen die USA stets den Präsidenten der Weltbank und Europa den Vorsitzenden des IWF. Amtszeit Name Juni − Dezember 1946 Eugene Meyer März 1947 − Juni 1949 John Jay McCloy Juli 1949 − Dezember 1962 Eugene Robert Black Januar 1963 − März 1968 George D. Woods April 1968 − Juni 1981 Robert S. McNamara Juli 1981 − Juni 1986 Alden W. Clausen Juli 1986 − August 1991 Barber B. Conable September 1991 − Mai 1995 Lewis T. Preston Juni 1995 − Mai 2005 James David Wolfensohn Juni 2005 − Juni 2007 Paul Wolfowitz Designierter nächster Präsident: Robert Zoellick (Wahl gilt als sicher) Stimmverteilung Die Stimmrechte sind nach Anteilseigentum verteilt, bei der IBRD (IFC) z.B. so: USA 16,39 % (23,68 %) Japan 7,87 % ( 5,88 %) Deutschland 4,49 % ( 5,37 %) Frankreich 4,3 % ( 5,04 %) Großbritannien 4,3 % ( 5,04 %) (Auszug, Stand 7. September 2004) Kritik Die Förderpraxis der Weltbank wird oftmals von Umweltschutzorganisationen und globalisierungskritischen Gruppen angegriffen. Zu oft würden Großprojekte wie Staudämme oder Pipelines gefördert, die verheerende Umweltschäden und Nachteile für die ansässige Bevölkerung zur Folge hätten und eher Konzernen aus den Industrieländern sowie den Eliten in den Entwicklungsländern dienten, als wirklich nachhaltige Entwicklung zu fördern. Des weiteren wird die Weltbank für ihre neoliberale Haltung kritisiert. Vor allem in Südamerika und Afrika werden viele staatliche Betriebe auf ihren Druck hin privatisiert und Handelshemmnisse abgebaut, was, laut Kritikern, oftmals zu einer Ausbeutung von Beschäftigen und Rohstoffen, zu Umweltzerstörung durch internationale Konzerne und zur Ruinierung von einheimischen Bauern und Betrieben durch subventionierte Importe führe, oftmals ohne dass das Land oder seine Bewohner (mit Ausnahme der Machtelite) davon profitieren würden. Auch wird der Weltbank die Unterwerfung unter außenpolitischen Ziele der USA vorgeworfen, was sich z.B. in einer Bevorzugung von autoritären Regimes vor demokratischen Bewegungen gezeigt haben soll. So unter anderem in Argentinien (mit General Jorge Videla), Chile (Augusto Pinochet) und Nicaragua (Anastasio Somoza Debayle). Siehe auch *Internationaler Währungsfonds (IWF) *Entwicklungsbank *Bretton-Woods-System *Marshall-Plan Kategorie:BankKategorie:Vereinte NationenKategorie:Entwicklungshilfe Kategorie:Neoliberalismus